When Darkness Falls
by Snoopytoes
Summary: "it takes two to tango."


Summary: "it takes two to tango."

Rating: PG

Spoilers: All of Season Nine: Beware

Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just how many times have I written this? Don't sue**

__

The Darkest Night

Melodic strains of a particular tune filled the otherwise silent apartment. A lone figure lay curled up into a ball, her eyes positioned on a snow globe that rested on the coffee table beside her. Her pupils fluttered, as if a butterfly had landed on a flower. And she sighed.

The heart wants what the heart wants.

Thing was, she didn't know what her heart wanted.

A key in the lock strayed her from the thoughts that played throughout her fragile mind. She made no effort to remove the winter wonderland scene encased in glass.

"Bit late isn't it?"

Abby smiled wanly and shrugged her shoulders that were covered by the fleece blanket.

"The night owl thrives on the late hour."

Carter shook his head slightly and leaned against the sofa as he slipped off coat, scarf, gloves and all the other necessary attire that Chicago demanded.

"Aren't we an exciting bunch."

A smile was all that was shown from his partner and Carter made his way towards her, perching on the edge of couch not obtained by the woman laying on it.

"Care to join me in bed?"

Carter leaned in suggestively and allowed his lips to brush the top of her ear, Abby closed her eyes in response,

"Is that an offer?"

Carter smiled into the head of curls he had buried his face into,

"How about a promise?"

Abby wrinkled her nose and tossed around a section of his damp hair

"I'm rather comfy actually."

Carter rose up into a sitting posture,

"I think this couch was made for one person only. Unless I lay on top of you and crushed you."

Abby winked and gestured towards the bedroom,

"Go on, I think I'll sleep here tonight."

Carter shrugged and stood as his eyes fell on the globe below him.

"You didn't pack it away with the other Christmas stuff."

Abby rose an eyebrow and glanced towards his line of vision,

"It's a winter present. Not like Santa Claus is standing in the middle of it."

Carter struggled to mask his annoyance,

"Didn't know you had such an attachment to the thing."

Abby narrowed her eyes in return and sarcasm seeped through her tone,

"That's why we packed away those handcuffs."

Silence poured over the couple, both clenching their teeth.

"Maybe it isn't an attachment to the globe itself, but the certain person who gave it to you."

Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"Yes, Carter, I spend every waking minute daydreaming about him and then every sleeping moment is in his bed."

Carter sat seething as Abby pushed off the blanket and swung her legs over,

"I'm with you, remember?"

Carter finally realized to unclench his jaw and spoke,

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Abby stopped in mid-air and sat back down, disbelief etched in her features.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen, Abby watched his retreating figure and mulled over the thoughts that circled her mind. Standing once again, she followed his footsteps, hands attached to hip, and jaw clenched.

"So is that it?"

Carter fiddled with the coffee maker, dodging the question and scrounging for the filter,

"What?"

Abby stiffened at his remark as his tone turned temperatures,

"Oh, since you're the guy, you get to make the call on whether or not we're done fighting."

Carter turned on his heel and worked his mouth in a circular motion as he struggled not to spit out his words,

"Right, and you're the one holding up this relationship."

Silence ensued as Abby stared on in awe, her mouth opening and closing,

"It takes two people to hold up a relationship."

Carter nodded and threaded his hands together,

"And it takes two to tango."

Abby sagged against the counter and pressed her palms against the formica top,

"And we both don't know how to dance."

The couple stood silently and waited for the other to speak. But neither said a word.

**__**

To Be Continued? You tell me.


End file.
